jlreferencefandomcom-20200215-history
Titans
Background Due to being too young to join the Justice League, Robin decided that a team of young heroes should be made. Along with Aqualad, Kid Flash, Miss Martian & Batgirl, they were the founding members of Titans. Shortly after their founding, Cyborg, Speedy & Zatanna joined to finalize the Original Team. They work closely with the Justice League as many of their mentors are members. In addition, they sometimes pair with The Team despite it technically being against the law. They consider them their brother team who do the work they can't do themselves. Many of the members have also left to move up to join the League & other will join the Team to combat more issues with less sanctions for them to follow. Everyone is allowed to do their own path as long as lines aren't crossed. The Titans are split into three factions; senior members, junior members & freshmen members. This came about as the team began to grow inside. * Senior Members: Have been on the team for at least seven years or are 25 years old. They are allowed to patrol on their own. * Junior Members: Have been on the team for at least four years AND are at least 18 years old. They are allowed to patrol with another junior member or senior member. * Freshmen Members: Have been on the team for less than four years or are younger than 18. They are only allowed to patrol with another senior member & certain junior members depending on who it is. Leaders * Robin (2003 - 2007) * Aqualad (2003 - 2014) * Miss Martian (2007 - Present) * Red Robin (2014 - Present) Members Past Members Trivia * Teen Titans is actually not one of their official aliases. Joker called them that once to make fun of them because they were so young & it stuck so other villains called them that to taunt them. * M'gann & Wally are the only two remaining from the original team (Wally did retire in 2007 to attend college) * Some names have been recycled but only after the former member takes a new name or has officially retired from the superhero business (i.e. Conner Queen is operating as Red Arrow as Will Harper has decided to officially retire & Roy Harper goes by Arsenal. * Most freshman members are part time members because they are usually still in school & they're also underage, therefore their parents can dictate some things. * Though the team started as a young superhero team, that has changed as the senior members are in their late 20s / early 30s. * Perdita Vertigo is an honorary member of the Titans. Notes * Titans is based off of Teen Titans & Young Justice. * On Young Justice, they started a team because they were too young for the Justice League & the members of the League realized they needed something to satisfy their need for crimefighting. Category:Teams Category:Heroes